Dice
The System Here at 4TMU we make use of a modified version of the Wild Talents Essential Eddition roleplaying game. As such there are several key pieces of information you should know when building or playing your character. In our system you roll D10's in order to do anything from combat to crafting and everything between, but only when there is a reasonable risk of failure, or if you need to know how fast/well you do something (as for a race between two or more characters) In our system you will never roll more then 10 dice on any check, this is a hard cap, and can not be changed. The reason for the hard limit on dice comes from how dice rolls actually work. To make a check you would take your attribute and add it to either your skill, or your power then roll the final number. If two dice or more match, you succeed at your action. If you rolled more then 10 die you would have a one hundred percent chance of matching two die every roll. The number of dice which match decides how fast your action is. This means that in conflict the person who rolls more matches acts first. The number on your matching dice 1-10 decides how effective your action is. This in combat decides how much damage you do, and in skills how well you do it. You total dice pool, not the amount you roll, but your total number of dice, decides the maximum potential your action has. A person with 15 dice pool for super-strength is stronger then someone with 10, despite the fact they would both only roll 10 dice. This only really matters in the case of a tie, if you both roll the same number whoever has the higher pool total wins. Types of Dice There are three main kinds of dice in our system: Regular Dice, Hard Dice, and Wild Dice. ' Regular': The standard D10 you roll these dice have no special effects. These are the most common die. ' Hard': You do NOT roll hard dice. No mater what you do a Hard die will always count as a 10, this means if you have two hard dice in a skill, attribute, or power it will always succeed. However as it is always a ten any check made with hard die will always be made at max power. So for instance if Cyclops has 2 or more Hard Dice in his laser vision he will always use his laser vision at max power. If you have more then two hard die you MUST use that match, even if you also have Wild Dice. ' Wild': Wild dice are more complicated then Hard or Standard Dice. Like Hard Dice, you do NOT roll Wild Dice. Instead: If you're rolling a statistic or attribute: Wild Dice match the most common, or highest number rolled, in that order. If you are rolling a skill or power: You select the value your wild dice will have before making your roll all of your wild dice have that value. If you have Hard or Wild dice, and attempt to effect someone else with Hard or Wild dice the matching dice types cancel each other out turning them into regular dice. For example: If Cyclops and The Flash were in a fight, and Cyclops made an attack on The Flash we would look at the two's dice pool. In Scott Summers' case let's say for sake of argument he is trying to use his laser eye vision to attack Jay Garrick and after adding his appropriate skill to his power for the sake of argument had a dice pool of 2r(egularDice)6h(ardDice)2w(ildDice). Now Jay does the math for his defensive use of super speed, and finds he has 3r6h1w for his pool. In this case the final roll that Scott would make is: 8r1w since their Hard Dice cancel each-other out and Jay only had one Wild Die to cancel out one of Scott's two Wild Dice. Cost of Dice Remember your point total for chargen should be 250. Point costs are dictated by what type of die you grab in general Regular Die always equal x (x is equal to: The cost of your power which varies per power, 5p for a stat die, and 2p for a skill) Hard die are X*2 and W die are X*4